In any electronics product with serviceable, pluggable electronic components, there is the chance that power pins (i.e., voltage pins) can be shorted to ground, or to other voltage levels, either during assembly of the electronic components into the electronics product, or subsequently during replacement of an electronic component. If a power short circuit exists, and power being supplied to the shorted electronic module is high enough, damage to other electronic components of the product can occur with power on of the product. Therefore, a technique for testing for power short circuits prior to applying operational power to an electronics product is needed. Such a technique could advantageously prevent damage from occurring, and save time and money during a repair process, in addition to significantly improving product availability as well as customer satisfaction.